


[翔润]林

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 扯淡小故事灵感来源于微信表情2016.07.26
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]林

这天开工时间稍微早了些，松本又是最后一个到的。  
他戴着副有度数的墨镜一身生人勿进的冰霜气场推开乐屋的门，随即便皱起眉毛开始怀疑自己是不是困出了幻觉。  
乐屋里秩序井然的，什么奇怪的事情都没发生。爱看报的在看报，爱打游戏的在打游戏，还有一个在发呆一个在看手机，与平时别无二致。  
太正常了，他反而有些不敢进去。  
因为乐屋里分明有这么奇怪的一个东西杵在那儿，怎么连个惊讶好奇的人都没有？  
他站在门口有些踌躇。  
难不成是什么节目组安排的整蛊环节，伙同了这四个人就是想看我的反应。  
思来想去，松本觉得只有这种可能性最大，于是定了定神深吸了一口气，拼命甩了甩起床气在自己身上留下的残余阴影，进入了专业模式。  
他决定以不变应万变。

乐屋里的气氛并没有因为松本的进入而产生什么变化，依旧是一副感人的安定祥和。松本浑身警戒地正襟危坐了会儿，开始有些坐立不安了。  
这样做节目没有关系么，二宫和也你的肚子和内裤边都露出来了！  
正当松本开始陷入要不要提醒二宫他坐姿不是这么雅观的纠结之中时，樱井突然开口了。  
“你昨晚——哇你怎么了？”  
樱井眼看着松本在自己发声之后一个剧烈到可能伤到脊椎的抬头动作，自己都被吓了一跳。  
松本扭了扭脖子，又有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。  
“没什么，昨晚有些落枕，你刚刚想说什么？”  
樱井多看了他两眼：“本来看你今天早晨情绪不错，想问你是不是昨晚睡得很好，现在看来是用不着了。”  
“要我介绍常去的按摩店给你么？”二宫插嘴道。  
“不用，没这么严重。”松本好像还想说些什么，犹豫了一会儿最终还是吞了回去，只剩一双眼睛还是时不时地往樱井头上瞥上一眼。  
二宫看他一眼，又低下头继续勇士屠龙。  
时间就这么不紧不慢地又往前走了点儿，经纪人进来叫他们进场。  
樱井应了一声站起来毫不犹豫地就往外走，松本在后面盯着他的背影表情都扭曲了。他随手抓住离自己最近的人，也没挑选，就把他拉到某个拐弯处。  
被拽过来的相叶一脸莫名其妙。  
松本很是严肃：“你们就让翔桑这样上台？”  
相叶更不知所谓了：“翔酱怎么了？”  
“就他头上那个啊。”  
“头上什么？”  
这下轮到松本不知所措了。对面的相叶那一脸茫然的表情实在是太真切了些，松本实在不相信他能够装模作样得这么逼真打动人心。  
他犹豫着试探了一句：“你没看见翔桑头上的那根苗么？”  
“什么苗？”相叶依旧一脸茫然，无辜得犹如走在路上就却被质问了高等数学的小学生。  
松本瞪大了眼睛。

本番中，松本几乎要无法控制自己不去看樱井的头顶。那根翠绿的小苗就这么正大光明地从樱井被造型师精心打理的头发中冒出来，耀武扬威的，还会随着气流摇摆。  
实，实在是太引人注目了。  
中途休息的时候，樱井趁着喝水的空挡凑到松本旁边，小声对他说：“松润，脖子疼得厉害？”  
“啊？没有啊，怎么了？”  
樱井听了皱了皱眉：“你今天稍微有有点……要是疼得厉害就别嘴硬了，找nino问问按摩店的地址吧。”  
此刻松本正被离自己距离超近的小苗剥夺走了大半的注意力，听见樱井这么说，立刻又敛回了心神。  
他有点惭愧。  
“不好意思，等下我会注意的。”  
樱井还是一副不太放心的样子：“别逞强了。”

工作全部结束已经晚上十一点多了。松本坐在沙发上思来想去翻来滚去，最终还是给二宫拨了个电话。  
电话接通后首先出来的是一阵电子游戏的配乐声，然后才是nino已经听了一整天的嗓音。  
“喂，怎么了？”  
松本紧张地一时不知道该从哪儿说起。  
……  
果然二宫也没有看见。  
他往后一倒，仰面躺在沙发上，伸出两只手掌盖住了眼睛，用力按了按。  
怎么回事，难道幻觉了一整天？  
他揉了揉太阳穴又按了按山根，决定今晚早点休息。

第二次见到樱井是好几天后的事情了。  
走在路上松本就一直惴惴不安，紧张得喝光了一整瓶矿泉水。  
而那颗苗还在，不仅在，好像还长大了一些。  
樱井还没看清楚刚下车的松本，就看见这个人影飞快地消失了。  
“他怎么了？”  
经纪人看了看车里空掉的矿泉水瓶：“可能路上水喝多了。”  
再回来的时候松本换成了框架眼镜。  
“眼睛有点过敏了。”他指了指自己的脸。

松本开始有意无意地避开去直视樱井的脸，因为只要把目光停留在他的肩膀以上的部分，他就会不由自主地往上瞟，去看那根茁长生长的苗。  
他已经接受了这根东西只有自己能看见的事实了。  
刚开始的时候，他还怀疑过这会不会是什么寄生性质的怪物在樱井身上扎了根，忧心忡忡地独自查了好多怪谈逸闻的资料，后来见樱井依旧生龙活虎健康非常，才慢慢放下心来接受了这件事。  
其实习惯了之后也没什么不好的，还挺有趣。  
比如造型师在给樱井吹头发的时候，那根苗还会随着吹风机的功率被吹得东倒西歪左摇右晃，好几次松本都看着忍不住笑出来，然后只好立刻低头看手机做掩饰。  
他还趁樱井不备试图上前摸摸那根看起来格外可爱的小苗，却发现根本触碰不到。  
这东西分明就在那儿，可手碰过去却像碰空气一样，直接穿过去了。  
可望不可即啊。  
这样也挺好的，不然还要担心他会不会嫌脑袋重呢。  
松本现在是不太敢正大光明地与樱井对视了，可私下的打量与观察却增加了许多。  
回家的时候路过一间药店，他看着莹莹的招牌想起今天樱井揉了好几次眼睛，那双大眼睛也有些泛红，于是下车走进了药店。  
“别是麦粒肿的好。”  
他看了眼副驾驶上的一袋眼部药品喃喃自语。

接过松本递来的一袋药物，樱井看了看塑料袋上的商标冲他打趣：“松本药局？”  
他头上的苗随着他的动作也左右歪了歪。  
松本没忍住笑了一下，然后下意识地想偏过头掩饰，却在对上了樱井那双带着温善笑意的眼睛之后又将嘴角扯得再大了一些。  
“恩，松本药局。”

那颗苗越长越茁壮，渐渐抽条伸枝，生出了些成熟的样子。  
是棵树。  
一个人，头顶一颗苗已经很奇怪了，现在改成头顶棵树，奇怪程度只增不减。  
要说苗还有些可爱，树可就只剩怪异了。  
松本第一次见到那颗树的时候，还暗自伤心了一会儿。  
再也不能看见那颗小苗迎风乱摆的模样了。  
工作之中少了一大乐趣，实在令人伤怀。

后来他的乐趣改成了猜这棵还没长出叶子也没长出花的树究竟是什么品种。

松本希望是一棵樱树。  
毕竟樱井翔名字里就带个樱字。  
况且……况且……  
况且自己可喜欢樱花了。这点小小的私心，还是允许有的吧。

那棵树继续抽枝冒叶，逐渐显出了成熟的样子。  
直到有一天，松本发现这是棵松树。  
他愣住了。

樱井有个秘密，藏在心里好几年了，谁也没说。  
松本头上长了棵树，除了自己谁也看不见。  
是棵樱花树。  
那棵树非常漂亮，春天里满树花开的时候，就如同头顶了朵粉色的云一样。  
松本有花粉症，明明是这么适合鲜花的人，春天却也鲜少往花团锦簇的地方跑。这样一来，也算是弥补了一部分的遗憾。  
樱井一开始还有些担心，既担心是不是自己眼睛出了问题，又担心这东西会不会对身体造成什么负担，后来时间久了，也就习惯了。  
他倒是没想过去告诉松本，也没想过去探究这树究竟是怎么回事。  
既然这东西只有自己能看见……不说也没什么吧。  
他也是有私心的。

一天工作结束，他收拾好东西准备回家。刚迈出乐屋的门就被松本叫住了。  
“翔桑。”  
松本看着他，表情里有点儿忐忑与欲言又止。  
“我想找你说件事情。”


End file.
